


A cause for celebration

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Could you do a Legolas x Reader where Legolas and Reader are telling their fathers, Thranduil and Elrond, that they are going to be grandfathers?





	A cause for celebration

You lead in bed on your front in the bed at you of course shared with Legolas, your husband, who had an arm under your body and his hand placed gently on your shoulder, his fingers softly tracing patterns over your warm skin, you had your face buried in his neck gently with your eyes closed, one of your hands tangled in Legolas’ long hair carefully, your other hanging off the side of the bed, Legolas’ other hand tucked behind his head as he looked down at you with his blue eyes.

You had moved from your room in Rivendell to a room in Mirkwood with Legolas as soon as the two of you had gotten married, Thranduil had asked you too and well you agreed, your father had been more than happy about it and would often visit Mirkwood. Like he is now, he had been staying a room and would often spend time with Thranduil talking about things and on the very rare occasions when you can pull your father away from your husbands father, he would spend some days with you.

At the moment the halls were quiet, Thranduil is most likely in the throne room doing whatever it is that he does there and your father? Your father is most likely sorting a couple of things out before he returns back to Rivendell in a couple of days.

“You know that we do need to tell them, right?” Legolas asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the room in the early hours of the morning, a slightly sleepy smile crossing his face as he watched you cuddle into his side more and nuzzled your face into his neck more, making him let out a breathy laugh as you let a whining noise escape your lips.

You knew exactly what thing that Legolas had been referring too, a couple of weeks ago the two of you had both found out that you’re going to be parents. And for a while the two of you had thought it would be a good idea to keep it a secret, just to be sure… However now that your father is visiting he had changed his mind and had been saying that the two of you need to tell them and that sooner or later they will find out anyway.

“Noooo,” you whined out as you stretched your joints popping audibly, Legolas laughed softly and removed his hand from behind his head, gently placing it on your back.“Why not?” He asked as started to gently massage your lower back, you made a noise and moved slightly, pushing yourself up so that you’re using your elbows as support, you had your eyes open now as you stared down at him, the corner of your lips tugging up into a smile. 

“Because your father would use it as an excuse to hold a celebration and my father… Well, my father would extend his stay for a little while longer.” you sighed out, you knew those weren’t good enough reason and honestly you didn’t have any reasons as to why the two of you shouldn’t tell them and it’s not like you’re scared to announce the news. You didn’t even know why you were putting it off for so long.

“I think you’re trying to put it off for as long as you can” Legolas hummed out the observation, this made you mentally curse your husband for knowing you so well, you shifted so that you’re sitting up, the light blanket falling off of your back, you pulled the sleeve of the shirt that was Legolas’ and is now your night shirt over your shoulder and tilted your head to the side slowly, your hair hanging loosely down your back from the previous nights sleep. 

“I hate that you know me so well” you grumble out as you swung your legs over the edge of the bed, “no you don’t” he replied as he sat up, you turned your head to look at him, puffing your cheeks out as you narrowed your eyes at him, you weren’t mad at him or even angry, you were just being your usual playful self- this of course made Legolas snort out a laugh “even when you try to look mad about something, even if it’s playfully, you still look cute.” 

This caused a bright red blush to come across your cheeks, “okay, okay. Before you make me look a tomato I think we should get dressed before we go and tell our parents that we’re going to have a little elf running around soon.” You told him, the amused look on Legolas’ face about you suddenly changing your mind made you grumble to yourself about him usually always being right and of course this made him laugh softly. 

“I love you, darling,” he called to you, very clearly happy about the outcome.   
“I love you too,” you replied in a quiet voice, from where you are, searching for a dress to wear. 

As soon as you and Legolas had gotten dressed the, two of you left your room, your arm linked with his as you both walked along through the hallways towards the throne room, a guard had informed you that your father had left his room earlier and that he had headed in the direction of the throne room. This was convenient for you as you didn’t want to tell them separately and who knows how they would react to it.

You both stepped into the throne room to see Thranduil and Elrond talking with each other quietly about something, you couldn’t hear what it is about exactly and for a moment you had thought about pulling Legolas back out of the room to let the two older men talk about whatever interesting thing it is they’re talking about that they didn’t hear you both enter, but you decided against it.

Knowing that Legolas is right, they would of found out sooner or later. And you knew that if you kept it a secret any longer and kept it from your fathers they would more than likely be mad about it. 

Legolas cleared his voice, causing the two men in front of you to stop talking quickly, they looked at each other for a moment before their eyes turned to where the noise had come from, only for them to see you and Legolas, a wide smile spread across Elronds face, Thranduil looking as stoic as ever- some things never really change, not that you would want it to change, you just wanted Thranduil to smile once in a while.

“[Y/N], Legolas.” Thranduil said, with a small nod of his head, you gave a small bow of your head, out of habit more than anything, oh and the fact that you respect him. “Is there something that we can help you with? We’re in the middle of a discussion” Elrond spoke, his voice calm and sweet as he addressed you, he did however make a small hand gesture, clearly whatever talk the two of you had interrupted is important, maybe it’s about some kind of training for their elves? Maybe it was even about you and Legolas? You didn’t know, but you knew that it would be futile to ask about it.

“Well, we have something to share.” Legolas said, pulling you even closer to him, you could tell that he was already nervous about telling them. You slowly moved your hand down to his and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze, you took a small step away from him and forwards. You could feel Legolas’ hand tighten around yours, this would be one of the rare times that he would tell his father something this important and you decided to not leave it up to Legolas, it wouldn’t be fair after all.

“I’m pregnant. You’re both going to be grandfathers,” you said to them. You could feel Legolas’ hand loosen around yours “how long have you known?” Thranduil asked, this time it was Legolas who spoke up, feeling a lot more sure of himself, “a couple of weeks, we anted to be sure.” He reasoned, you thought that Thranduil would be mad about you both keeping the news from him but instead he broke out into a smile, you blinked and looked back at Legolas who looked just as surprised as you. 

He hadn’t seen his father smile for so long that he as sure that he had forgotten how to. “We need to celebrate!” he said, this time sounding really excited about it, you weren’t sure what was going on, he seemed to be more interested in setting up a celebration about having a grandson/randaughter than the talk he had going on with your father. 

Your father, however, had walked over to you, after he had processed what you told them and hugged you tightly. You let go of Legolas’ hand to hug your father back, your eyes on Thranduil who glided around you and your father to Legolas, “this has been some of the best news I got since… You. And since you both got married,” he said to his son. You knew that meant a lot to Legolas to hear, after all his father had become distant since he lost his wife.

“I will be extending my visit for a little while longer” your father said to you as he hugged you closer, you couldn’t help the smile that had come to your face, with a large family as loving as this one you knew that your son or daughter was going to be alright and very spoiled, if Thranduil had his way and would most likely get his way anyway. 

“I’d like that” you mumbled to him in a quiet voice, maybe this celebration and extended visit wont be as bad as you thought it would be.


End file.
